Story Of A Goth
by XxOoSolanaSkylarXxOo
Summary: After a horrible breakup with Trent, Gwen needs a friend. Especially after her life is falling apart. But Duncan will be there, after all, he absolutely loves her when she smiles! DxG Songfic to "Absolutely" by Nine Days. Slight TxC


So sorry I've been vacationing for the longest time. Plus, ankle tag yesterday, which left me a bit sore, since I was tackling people like crazy. I'm beast at that game!

_Anyway, just a bit of a songfic to bring me back into FF! This time, on TDI/TDA/TDWT! Yeah, that much. _

_Its on Duncan and Gwen, no likey? No flamey! I only like the nice people that, even though don't like the couple, won' t bash me into hiding. Or the people who do like it, and are nice to give feedback! _

_The songfic is in Duncan's POV, and the song is "Absolutely" by Nine Days. –_

**~This is, the story of a girl, who cried a river and drowned the whole world, and while she looked so sad in photographs, I absolutely love her...when she smiles~**

I walked alone on the dirty pavement of the sidewalk over to my house. Lucky for me, my parents weren't home to nag me about my bad grades in school, so I was safe.

I just came back from Gwen's house, and to be honest, she needed some space, so I couldn't hang out there for a while.

Her jackass of a boyfriend, Pretty Boy Elvis, or his real name, Trent, just broke up with her. For what reason? Well, I'm a delinquent, also her best friend. So yeah, that led to a huge argument between the two of them. Here's how it went:

**(Flashback)**

"Gwen, you can't be friends with some punk like him! He's a criminal! Just ask Courtney!" Trent cried, hands flailing about as he paced around her room. Gwen stood up from sitting on the bed and grabbed his wrist, stopping him from pacing.

"What does Courtney have to do with anything? And Duncan's my best friend, so I'm not gonna ditch him!" she retorted, clearly angry with him now. Trent stopped and turned to face her, just about as mad as her. He huffed.

"It's either him or me, Gwen. Who's it gonna be?" Trent asked, tapping his foot on her wooden floor, and she stopped to think. Tears were coming out of her eyes, and she hung her head down, not going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry and break down.

"...I'm sorry...I choose Duncan." She croaked, her words sincere, but not the ones he wanted to hear. Trent scowled and put his hands back down.

"FINE! I don't need you then! I have Courtney, who's actually normal!" he shouted, and slammed the door to her room, footsteps loudly banging the stairs.

Gwen walked over to the window, watching him drive off in his Jeep, heading in the direction of Courtney's house. She had a sinking feeling they would do more than just talk.

Just then, a tapping could be heard on the glass, and she turned to see Duncan sitting on the branch of the tree outside her window. She opened and let him in.

**(End Flashback)**

That led to us talking about what happened, and I left, due to her request of giving her some space.

She had a lot more problems on her plate than just Trent, so he didn't make things any better. Douchebag.

Gwen's dad divorced his mother and took all of their money, seeing as her mom wanted to keep the kids. Her brother got into a car accident with his friends, so he's in the hospital right now. And her mom is brooding in her room, isolated from everyone else. That left Gwen in charge of the house.

She also wanted me to take her diary and burn it, since she wrote a lot about Trent.

I flipped through the pages and two pictures fell out. I grabbed them from underneath my shoes and looked at them.

One was really sad looking. This was a picture Heather, the school bitch; mailed her, just to torture Gwen. It was in the talent show one year, when Heather, who read her diary out loud to the whole school, embarrassed her so badly, she cried.

Gwen had tears in her eyes and was crouched down, hands under the fold of her knees, on the bathroom floor.

Then there was another picture with Gwen and me as kids. I was pushing her on a tire swing in her old backyard, which was now a wreck, and she was smiling.

That got me to thinking... I absolutely loved her smile. I love her all the time, and I was planning to tell her, but things got in the way, like Elvis.

**~How many days in a year? She woke up with hope, but she only found tears. I can be so insincere, making her promises, never for real~**

Gwen was skipping school recently, and its been going on for about a week. Trent was strutting around with Courtney on his arm, which pissed me off. I punched him and got suspended, yet again, for about nine days, so now I could go see Gwen.

I climbed up the tree outside her window, and saw her sleeping still. Her eyes were red and puffy, so she must have cried herself to sleep.

I nudged her gently. "Wake up sweetheart." I whispered, and her eyes cracked open, and I guess at the sight of me, it brought back her breakup with Trent. Her eyes watered, but she didn't make a sound.

I put a hand on her back, sitting beside her on her bed, and she put her head on my shoulder.

"You promised...you'd visit me a week ago." She choked out, and my eyes widened. She was right. Shit, I can't believe I did that.

"Sorry, I promise I'll show up next time." This time I meant it, and she nodded, not quite believing me.

**~Now how did we wind up this way? Watching our mouths for the words that we say... You're clothes never wear as well the next day and you're hair never falls in quite the same way, you never seem to run out of things to say~**

Gwen was finally going back to school, but she would not leave my side. Hey, I wasn't complaining.

I waited outside of her house, and she finally walked out the door, slinging her backpack lazilyover her shoulder.

She walked over to me, and there was a comfortable silence between us as we walked in sync with each other.

I decided to speak up. "So, what are you gonna do about Trent? I mean, now he's with Courtney and all..."I just realized I said the wrong thing, and she held back tears. I could tell.

She hung her head down, not once looking up, now fascinated with her shoes. "You...never mentioned that." She murmured, clearly affected by my words.

Damnit, I screwed up. We just walked to the bus stop in complete silence, this time awkward silence. I didn't know how to reply to that, so I didn't.

Now I know to watch what I bring up with Gwen. How did this happen anyway? We used to be okay with whatever the other had to say, even if it hurt us. The damage was done on Gwen.

After a while, I looked up at her and noticed she looked different.

Instead of the black skirt, with the matching top, she was wearing ripped jeans and a black t-shirt. She didn't really look as good as she usually did. It was so...plain.

And her hair, the usual blue highlights were still there, but she actually worked on her hair. She straightened it and so, it was blowing with the breeze. It was weird on her.

"You look different today, sweetheart. What's up?" I asked her, and she scoffed. Well, that was a quick recovery.

"Wow, you sure pick up fast, considering we've been walking for about fifteen minutes." She sarcastically remarked, making me feel like an idiot.

She never runs out of things to say these days. Whatever the retort, it makes me look stupid.

**This is the story of a girl whose pretty face she hid from the world and while she looks so sad in photographs, I absolutely love her...This is the story of a – girl, who cried a river and drowned the whole world, and while she looked so sad in photographs I absolutely love her...when she smiles~**

I finally couldn't take anymore of Gwen's brooding personality. She became so quiet, we hardly talked anymore, just sat and watched movies Gwen picked, which were tragedies. No horror movies. She was totally changed!

We were watching another one of those movies, but this time, it was a romantic one. Ugh, how lame. It was that stupid "Charlie St. Cloud", with the little brother still alive yet not, and playing catch with the alive dude that was played by Zac Efron.

****I turned to face her, annoyance easy enough to catch. "That's it Gwen, I know you're life story isn't a happy one, but that's the past. Just move on for a better future or something. After all, you can't keep hiding that pretty face of yours forever." She smiled a little bit, which gave me more of a motivation to go on.

"Just burn those pictures that you looked sad in and start over, no more crying. Before you drown the whole world in your tears, mkay? I-I...love you. Especially when you smile." She put on the best smile she possibly could, and it was genuine. I couldn't believe that worked.

Before I could marvel at my work, she pulled me in for a kiss. Our lips crashed together, but it was with passion and not at all sloppy. I smirked at her.

"I'll take that as a yes." I concluded, making her laugh and punch my shoulder.

"Thank you Duncan. Maybe we can work on a new story? It could be, the story of a girl and her juvie delinquent?" she joked, but I took that seriously.

_Cool right? Haha just kidding. I love that song, and as for Vacation with the Idiots, I'll update every few days. Reviews or not, I really wanna start writing as much as I can._

_If not on here, I can always write at home with a pencil and paper. I have a billion ideas, but I'll take them on one at a time._

_Next idea after Vacation With The Idiots will be the IPod shuffle with... Avatar: The Last Airbender! Woohoo! -_


End file.
